My Sweet Baby
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Izuku noted mentally his new facts on the angry blond. First, his name was Katsuki. Second, he liked sweets and whipped cream. Third, he gave weird nicknames to his friends. And last, he was actually very hot. / BakuDeku College/Coffee shop/Band AU
1. Part 1

Here is a coffee shop/band/college AU!  
I actually had a dream about it and I couldn't let it go.

The title is from One Ok Rock's song "My Sweet Baby", which is also mentioned in this.

Enjoy!

* * *

My Sweet Baby

The angry customer was here again.

Izuku tried to swallow down his nervousness as he said: "Welcome to A Cat's Cafe! What are you taking today?"

The angry blond barely acknowledged him as he stared at the menu on the counter. Izuku was sweating bullets.

Even if the angry looking man never actually did something remotely aggressive, the glare was enough to make Izuku jump at the moment their eyes made contact. Really, he just wasn't made for customer service.

"A caramel latte, large" the blond finished by answer, looking up to Izuku to quickly reach for his wallet.

"For here or to go?"

"For here."

Izuku nodded and pressed the appropriate buttons on the cash register but before Izuku said the amount, 450 yen was already on the counter.

Izuku beamed at the customer but he answered with a scowl. "Please wait a moment," Izuku said, refrained to feel dejected, as he put the cash in the register and turned to make the drink.

Izuku had no clue what he did to the man to make him mad. Yes, he never seemed content but he didn't fully glare at Shinsou when he was the one at the register.

However, today was late and the cafe was almost empty which made Izuku the only employee on the floor while the manager, Mr. Aizawa was in his office, probably napping.

A heavy metal song started in the shop, startling Izuku as the man at the counter answered his phone with a groan.

"Katsuki~ Bro!" Izuku heard from the phone.

"Shut the fuck up shitty hair! You almost made the barista fuck up my drink!"

Izuku could hear a booming laugh but couldn't hear the rest of what the man on the other end of the receiver was saying.

The blond only answered in grunts and "fuck off" but it didn't seem to stop the other end to continue his story.

"Fuck off shitty hair. I need my sugar and caffeine intake or else I'll kill the fucking pikachu in practice."

"What colourful nicknames" Izuku couldn't help but thought as his hand went to the caramel for the finishing touch. However, he paused and looked at the customer in front.

"Whatever. Bye" the man finished the call and realized that Izuku was staring at him.

"What?"

Izuku felt suddenly stupid, but he had already started to stare so he asked: "Do you want whipped cream on your latte?"

"Isn't extra?"

"Yeah, but it's on the house. Just to add an extra sugar intake."

The customer grinned, not a happy grin full of sunshine but one that seemed feral, dangerous and the first thought in Izuku's mind was "Oh no, he's hot".

"Eh. You're not as useless as you seem."

"Thank you?" Izuku said, reaching for the mini fridge to get out the whipped cream. Once the drink was finished, he handed it to him. "Enjoy!"

The man raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything, just went to the back of the room where he always sat and wrote for an hour or two.

Izuku noted mentally his new facts on the angry blond. First, his name was Katsuki. Second, he liked sweets and whipped cream. Third, he gave weird nicknames to his friends. And last, he was actually very hot.

Izuku blushed at his thoughts. Ignoring the last fact, he thought that, for someone always with a frown, he was quite cute.

"Maybe his friends give him a cute nickname in return. Like Kacchan or something." He thought and snorted.

Yeah, the mean angry blond was way less scary when named Kacchan.

* * *

'Kacchan' as Izuku kept calling him in his head, kept coming to the cafe. Always alone, always in ordering a sweet drink. When Aizawa wasn't around, he would always give a free extra whipped cream and even they never had words exchanged, Izuku liked to think they were good acquaintances by now.

It still came as a surprised when Kacchan came a Friday night, not his usual night and dropped a ticket next once he got his hazelnut latte to go.

"Go to this" was the words of the blond said before a left, leaving a dumbfounded Izuku staring at the door.

When he finally woke up for his stupor, he took the ticket in his hand and realized it was for a concert the next day at 6 for a band called "No Name". He had no plans so far and no reason to refuse minus the utter confusion Kacchan had put him into.

There were only two customers in the shop so he took the chance to google the band.

He couldn't stop the yelp that escaped his lips when he found the group's Instagram. It was an indie band, not that known but growing in popularity. Yet it is the face of one member than Izuku stared in disbelief.

"Our drummer Bakugou is getting angsty," the caption said with the devil emoji.

Now, Izuku had the full name for Kacchan.

It was after only after his shift that Izuku started to panic: Why did Kacchan give him a ticket? Should he go? It wouldn't be polite not go… but the youtube channel was full of rock music! Not that he didn't like rock music but he was more a "listen to anything playing at the radio" kind of guy than the full-on rock style. But it would be so rude to refuse… Not that he could refuse! He had no way to contact Kacchan!

It was still with this state of mind that he found himself at the back of the live house. Another band was playing at the moment and Izuku really felt out of place.

His red shoes and plain green sweatshirt made him like a kid compared to everyone black outfits and winged eyeliner.

The first band finished and the stage became dark as people rearrange the instruments. People started to chat between themselves and Izuku really wished he would've asked Ochako to come with him. But he had one ticket and it was clearly not Ochako's type. Maybe Todoroki would come just to be out of his house…

A guitar effect was heard on stage but before people could wonder if it was a mistake or not, the drum came in and the stage lighted up.

"Tokyo!" Screamed the main vocalist, Jirou and the crowd started screaming like crazy.

The energy on stage was completely different from what Izuku had seen the past 24h on social media. Everyone at the front of the stage was jumping and headbanging as Jirou sang. The bandmates were sawing to the music, throwing smiles or look at each other, like they had the time of their lives.

And Kacchan.

Kacchan was nothing like the angry blond that came for sweet lattes.

Though he still seemed angry and like he was ready to break the drum by the force of each hit, he would still smirk at his bandmates and sticking his tongue out. Every time he did the latter, something in Izuku would squeeze and he realized: "I have a crush on Kacchan."

But it was ridiculous! He barely knew the guy and he was a cool drummer in a rock band. Far form Izuku's geeky life.

"Thanks guys!" Jirou said as one song ended. "Guys, tonight we have so much to celebrate! First, our insta got to 10k followers!" The crowd cheered. "It feels so great to know we are reaching more people and we have to thank all our fans who have been with us since our high school days, or those who just recently discovered us, just a big thanks." The crowd cheered once more. "As a thank you, we decided to play a new song. Our lord explosion murder behind the drum wrote this a few weeks back and we all fell in love with it. It is also proof that he does have a heart."

"FUCK OFF" Kacchan screamed but everyone seemed to laugh at the antic.

"So here it is, for the first time live, please listen: "My Sweet Baby"."

Jirou started to sing with a soft melody, contrasting with the heavy guitar from the previous songs. The band quickly joined in but the tone stayed mellowed, soft, accompanying the sweet words sang.

It was such a romantic song that any doubt of crush came back fully. Kacchan had so much to offer past the scowl on his face.

The song ended and everyone applauded. Jirou let out a small thanks and took a sip of her bottle of water.

Then the rhythm got back up and another heavy rock song started.

A few songs later, the band bid farewell, looking through the crowd as if to look for friends.

After a moment, Izuku wondering if he should go say hi or just leave. Another band was scheduled to play but it was enough for the night. He also had no clue if Kacchan would come into the crowd or would stay backstage.

He finished by head to the exit.

Once the fresh air of spring hit his face that he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Thinking back at his experience, it had been quite fun. He started to feel the itch to write his feeling.

He also had to give a review of something for his criticism classes. Once home, he turned on his computer and let his finger dance on the keyboard.

* * *

**Something new by Midoriya Izuku**

Today, I went to a live house for a rock concert by various indie bands. I am not a fan of rock music, nor of crowded spaces but an acquaintance gave me the tickets and I didn't want to make them go to waste.

It wasn't my first concert, but it was certainly my first time in a small venue, packed with people only wearing black. It made me feel small and unwelcome but none of that mattered when the music started. When the music starts, everyone is transported in another universe where only the beat of the drum and the rhyme of the songs matter.

Another universe where the singers tell you stories about their joy, love, pain, heartache, success and failures. Another universe where it isn't you and me but us.

My favourite of the night was a group called "No Name". Apparently, the name comes from their high school days where they performed various time without giving themselves a proper band name and it stuck.

The singer Jirou amazes you with her ranges and power. One time soft and angelic, the other strong and violent.

They played a song called "My Sweet Baby" which was written by the drummer, Bakugou. For someone who is nicknamed "Lord Explosion Murder" (I am very curious about that story), the song was the sweetest love song of the night that made many swoon, I included.

Tonight, I did something new. Little introverted me went out in the open and saw what other people had to give.

And I am glad that I found stories that came from the heart and inspired me to do better tomorrow.

* * *

Kacchan didn't come to the cafe for a couple of weeks. Izuku was eager to tell him what he had thought of the concert.

He thought about sending a message via the group's Instagram but refrained himself. It would be embarrassing if anyone else thought he was just a fan who actually didn't know him.

It is a Sunday morning, three weeks after the concert that Kacchan walked into the cafe. His eyes locked with Izuku and with no preamble said: "You write a blog?"

Izuku blinked. "Yes?"

"Why are you not sure?"

"Because I am not sure why you are asking!"

Kacchan scowled. "You wrote about my band. On your blog."

Izuku blinked again. "Oh right. I did." He had totally forgotten about the critic he had written. It had been for his class but he had quite enjoyed what he had written so he posted on his blog even if he usually used it to talk about superhero comics and movies.

"What you didn't stay after the show?"

Izuku jumped at this. "I am so sorry! I didn't know if I had to wait or go and since I had nothing to contact you…"

"You could enter the backstage with your ticket!"

"I could?"

"It was written!"

"It was?"

"You are a total dumbass." Kacchan sighed.

"I'm sorry. I should've read the small prints."

"Of course!"

Izuku smiled. Even if Kacchan seemed mad, he was not fully scowling. "What will you take today?"

Kacchan glared and Izuku could only smile back. "Hazelnut latte."

"Sorry, that was a limited time only."

"Fuck! That one was not completely terrible."

Izuku couldn't help but snort at the almost compliment. "Sorry. We have a new white mocha! It very sweet, so much you won't need that extra whipped cream."

"Don't decide for me, nerd."

Izuku could feel himself blush at the new nickname.

"I'll take it."

"I thought I couldn't decide for you?"

"Fuck off."

Izuku laughed and Kacchan handed the money. He quickly made the drink and added a cinnamon cookie he had meant to keep for himself. "Here, a sorry for not reading the fine prints. It goes well with the mocha."

Kacchan mumbled what seemed to be a thank you. He stayed a moment awkwardly, before saying: "did you like it? The concert?"

"Yeah!" Izuku exclaimed. "Your band was amazing! I never was a fan of rock but I started to listen to your songs on Youtube! I hope you'll put "My sweet baby" soon, it was my favourite! By the way, that song was so good! You're amazing Kacchan!"

Izuku gasped at his own slip and horror started to feel his feelings as Kacchan turned redder and redder: "THE FUCK IS KAC-"

"Excuse me!" A customer had entered the cafe, calming instantly Kacchan and Izuku swallowed back his fear to serve the customer. Customers came one after the other, making it impossible for Izuku to have the chance to explain himself to Kacchan.

And before Izuku knew it, the lunch rush was over and Kacchan was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Stop laughing so much Ochako!" Izuku moaned as his best friend was almost rolling on the floor.

"You have to agree that it is funny!" Ochako replied after her laughter subdued.

"It's not! It's horrifying!" Izuku groaned as he hid his face with his arms.

"Oh come on, 'zuku. It's not that bad!"

"He hates me now, for sure!"

"He doesn't! I am sure he even has a crush on you."

Izuku straightened up, looking at his friend in disbelief! "There is no way in this world that Kacchan has a crush on me."

Ochako sighed and took her friend's hands in his. "Before you go in your self-pity tirade, think about it. He invited you, not Shinso or any other people working at the cafe at his concert. He specifically came to you. Even if it isn't a crush, it means he really enjoys your company." Before Izuku could say something, she added: "Or wants to get to know you."

Izuku let the words sink in. Ochako was giving solid points.

"But I still said the silly nickname I gave him without his permission!"

It was Ochako's turn to groan.

* * *

"Hey nerd."

Izuku almost jumped out of his skin as red eyes looked at him. "Ka-… Bakugou."

Kacchan snorted. "The fuck is the nickname about?"

Izuku blushed, looking at his feet. "At first, I thought you were scary but you always drank sweet latte and you called your friend a nickname on the phone so I just… randomly gave you one?"

The blond snorted once more. "You're a little fucker, you know what?"

It almost sounded like a compliment in Kacchan language. "I'm sorry," Izuku said instead, "I'll stop if you want."

"Nah, it's ok," Kacchan replied, walking straight ahead. It's only then that Izuku realized they had been in front of the cafe for the past 5 minutes and Shinso could see him from the inside.

Fighting his first instinct to run away, he followed Kacchan as he walked a little away from the cafe. "You were not going in?"

"Nah. Not worth it if… Whatever. I just was looking for something to kill time."

"Oh. Ok."

"You going home?"

"Actually, I asked to finish early so I could work on my paper."

Kacchan stopped his tracks making Izuku crash into him. Before Izuku could say his sorry, Kacchan said: "So you busy now?"

"I was planning to go eat first and then go to the library…"

"Cool, let's go."

"What?"

Kacchan didn't explain himself and Izuku followed him until the ramen shop two blocks away.

It only after they ordered and waiting for the food that Izuku asked: "Why did you invite me?"

"You were going to eat, right? You don't like ramen?"

"Yes! I like it!" Izuku said. "But, you could go eat with anyone!"

Kacchan shrugged. "I wanted to say you're wrong."

"What?"

"The best Avenger is Hulk."

Before Izuku could start a rant, he realized something: "You read my blog?"

"Your nerd rants, you mean. The best entry was when you wrote about us."

Izuku blushed even more. "I really enjoyed the concert." As the food got served, Izuku quickly added: "But Captain America is the best Avenger."

They got into banter about Avengers, then other comics, before turning to manga and random SF movies. Even if Kacchan kept calling him a nerd, he knew all the references Izuku made.

They finished their ramen and exited the restaurant to walk toward the station.

"Thank you Kacchan! I needed a time out of the cafe and studies."

"Whatever, Deku."

"Deku?"

"You can't tell me no one ever read your name like that."

Izuku looked down, embarrassed. "Yeah…"

"Yeah. You also look like a Deku."

"What does a Deku look like?"

"Someone completely useless who can't read fine prints."

"I said I was sorry!" As Kacchan laughed and Izuku's heart fluttered, he couldn't help but add: "Then you look like a Kacchan."

"What?"

"All bark, no bite. Like a Pomeranian."

Kacchan spluttered in what seemed to be indignation making Izuku laugh.

Izuku then stretched his arms and turn in a fighting pose. "I'm now ready to write 10 thousand essays!"

Kacchan snorted. "Don't overwork yourself, nerd."

"Thanks again!"

As Izuku started to walk away, Kacchan grabbed his arm. "Wait, give me your LINE or something."

"Ah! Yes!" Izuku took his phone out to show the QR code to his account. "Next time, I'll message you to make sure if I can or cannot see you after a show."

"If I ever invite you again."

"What? Then I'll buy a ticket myself!"

The blond smiled, the same feral smile he had seen so many times but never failed to make him weak in the knees. "I'll hold you to that, nerd."

"See you soon, Kacchan."

"Bye Deku."

Izuku went with a skip in his step.

It's only when he was halfway through his paper that he exclaimed out loud: "Was that a date?"

The End ... ?

* * *

Yes, it was a date, you dumbass precious child.

I lowkey hate that it finished like that and I kinda wanna write a sequel but I am stuck and I've been trying to write something for weeks now so I gave up. I might pick it up someday.

Or not.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Part 2

Ok, so the feedback for the first part was overwhelming that I felt I had to write a second part. Then rl came in and it took forever to post it.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Part 2_

At this point, Izuku was 80% sure that the outings he had with Kacchan were dates.

The 20% left was only Izuku's insecurities because there was no way cool, fiery, handsome Kacchan was that interested in him.

Yet, Kacchan kept inviting him, it that weird indirect way of his, and Izuku kept going because he couldn't, wouldn't say no to Kacchan.

Izuku had also invited to one comic event, or nerd event like Kacchan liked to call it, but he accompanied him, even taking a few bags out of Izuku's arms when he had overload himself of merchandise.

In three weeks, they had seen each other more than the 5 months at the cafe. Yet, Izuku was reticent. It's not like Kacchan had confessed, or had done asked for a kiss or anything physical. Not that Izuku was doing anything too.

It's like that one day, at the cafe once more, Kacchan slammed a ticket on the counter after receiving his caramel latte.

That was how Izuku found himself standing in a different live house then the last one. He wore a black t-shirt, hopefully being able to blend in the crowd this time.

Today's show had a main band and No Name was the opening act. The band had been thrilled by the prospect on their Instagram since it meant more exposure.

"Are you Bakugou's boy?"

Izuku jumped at the voice next to him. He stared at the pink haired girl, with flashy pink leopard skinny pants and a white cropped t-shirt. She was standing out so much more than Izuku's red shoes.

"Wait. That sounded weird. As if you're Bakugou's son or something. You're Deku, right?"

Izuku nodded and added: "Izuku Midoriya is my real name."

"Yes! I'm Mina Ashido! Nice to meet you!" She grinned. "Bakugou only told me to find the green haired boy that looks like a Deku, which really wasn't saying anything."

Izuku laughed. "That sounds like Kacchan."

"Aw. You call him by a pet name!"

Izuku blushed. "How do you know Kacchan?" he asked.

"He's my boyfriend's best friend. You must have heard about him, Bakugou called him affectionally Shitty hair."

Izuku nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I often hear stories about him!" Then he gasped. "Then you must be raccoon eyes?"

Ashido snorted. "He still calls me that?"

"He calls you pinky too if it's any better."

Ashido snorted once more. "I thought him in love would change him…"

If Izuku had a drink, he would've spluttered it all over the floor. "Love?"

"Oh my god," Ashido exclaimed, "the boy is head over heels over you. It's all Ei is talking about. 'Bakugou keeps going to that cafe without telling me anything.' 'Bakugou has a crush on the barista!' 'Baku-bro finally asked his crush out!' I swear Ei is more invested into Bakugou's love story than ours."

Izuku could only blink at the comment, feeling his cheeks as if they were on fire.

"Ei is dying to meet you, by the way."

"I'd like to meet him too…" Izuku finished by mumble. It was the only safe thing he could think of saying at the moment.

"Yeah. He would've come too if he wasn't helping them out."

"He is?"

Ashido nodded. "He's been their roadie since high school. Now he's busy with his job but always helps out when he can."

Izuku nodded at the information. The room got darker and people started to buzz.

A first rift started, like last time, and Jirou screamed: "Tokyo!"

It felt like the energy was stronger than the last time. Even if they were just the opening band, people were still jumping to their song and seemed to enjoy themselves.

As the band played, Izuku couldn't help to look at the boy he had a crush on. Was he Izuku's boyfriend? Hearing Ashido's side of the story, it was safe to assume that Kacchan had not only a crush on him but had been very vocal about his interest.

Not that Izuku could imagine Kacchan saying anything. Maybe 'Shitty Hair' was more perceptive that Kacchan had said.

One of his favourite songs started and Izuku found himself bouncing at the songs. His overthinking mind could go back on overdrive once he was alone.

The set was shorter, only 45 minutes, and Jirou announced that the next band will be on stage soon. They exited the stage waving goodbye at the crowd, Kacchan cheekily gave a middle finger while sticking out his tongue.

I should not find this hot, Izuku thought to himself in vain.

"Ok!" Ashido suddenly exclaimed. "That's our cue!"

"What?"

"It's my mission to bring you safely in the backstage."

"Your mission?"

"Yes! I'd like to say Bakugou asked me but everyone is just dying to meet you!"

Before Izuku could ask who was everyone, he was pulled by the pink haired girl. They passed by a tall bulky guy who simply nodded at Ashido.

Ashido didn't bother to knock as she entered a room, screaming: "I brought the boyfriend!"

"You exist!" Exclaimed the guitarist of the group, Kaminari, as he grabbed Izuku's shoulders. "Thank you so much for making Bakugou nicer. I would've been dead without you."

"I'll kill you now fucking pikachu."

"Yeah, you're touching his man and we all know how territorial he is," joked Jirou.

Kaminari quickly released Izuku. "Sorry!"

Then, another boy with spiky red hair came into the room. "You must be Midoriya!" Izuku suddenly founded himself in a bone breaking hug. "I heard so much about you."

"No, you didn't."

The red hair, who must be Shitty hair, released him from the hug and smiled brightly. Izuku couldn't help to smile back. "I heard a lot about you too." He then paused. "Just never your real name."

Jirou started to laugh and the bassist Fumikage also let out a snort. The keyboardist, Yaoyorozu seemed a little shock.

"What? You never told him my real name?" Said the red hair, scandalized.

"Why would I?" Kacchan shrugged.

"He also knew me as raccoon eyes," piped Ashido.

"To be fair, I only know the band members' name because I'm following the band's Instagram."

"Bakugou classic" Kaminari said, shaking head.

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima!" The red hair said.

The talk continued pleasantly, often at Kacchan's expense. Izuku, who even with his tendency to always want to help people, never had a lot of friends. Sure, he was good friends with Ochako and Tenya since high school, and since he had started university he had become closer to Todoroki from his management class and Shinsou has he worked at the cafe, but he never had a pack, not like Kacchan had.

Nevertheless, they welcomed Izuku so warmly that Izuku barely felt like it was the first time meeting them all.

They soon had to pack up and even if Izuku wanted to help, Kacchan had banned him from doing so or he'd "break something with his clumsiness". He finished by talking with Jirou and Ashido, leaning that the latter was a dance teacher and Kirishima a firefighter.

Once the instruments all packed and ready to go, Izuku climbed in Kirishima's car next to Kacchan. They were to bring his drum back to his apartment. The talk stayed fun in the car, with Ashido putting pop songs one after the other to answer Kacchan's growls.

"Your boyfriend is with me on this one!" Ashido chimed happily as a Taylor Swift song played and Izuku didn't refrain to sing along.

They arrived at Kacchan's apartment and this time, Izuku did help to bring up things.

"It was great meeting you, Midoriya!" said Ashido.

"Yes, Bakugo has to bring you to our next outing. You haven't meet Sero yet so you have not met all of the squad!" added Kirishima.

"Yes, I'd love to!"

"We can do double dates too!" Ashido winked making Izuku blush.

Izuku waved goodbye the couple while Kacchan was grumbling about finally having peace. It is only then that he realized.

He was alone with Kacchan. He was alone with Kacchan in his apartment. He was alone with Kacchan now 100% sure they were dating yet they never shared a kiss.

Yet.

Before Izuku's mind could go in overdrive, Kacchan exclaimed: "Do you want something to eat?"

Izuku nodded because he couldn't trust his voice to be anything but a squeal.

He followed Kacchan to the tiny kitchen area before he was kicked out. "Open the TV or something."

"But Kacchan…"

"I don't need your help, nerd. Let me cook."

Izuku nodded and then took his time to look around. The furniture was the bare minimum, the drum still in its case in the corner with an electronic one out.

He badly wanted to peek in Kacchan's room to know if all the pictures were hidden there but decided against it. He spent a couple of minutes looking at the impressive CD and DVD collection then finished by sitting down on the couch and opened TV.

Around fifteen minutes later, Kacchan appeared with two plates of spaghetti way too spicy but Izuku ate it all.

It's only when they continued the banter about the late drama on TV that Izuku realized once more that he was alone with Kacchan in his apartment. He froze in the middle of the sentence.

"I should go home," he suddenly exclaimed.

"There are no more trains at this hour…"

Izuku looked at his phone for the time and yes, it was past the last train.

"You don't want to stay the night?"

Izuku looked up at Kacchan. The always confident Kacchan was not looking at him, a blush was seen from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. Izuku couldn't but smile.

"I'd like that," he mumbled, feeling the embarrassment raise even more. "It's just…"

"What?"

"We didn't even kiss yet!"

There was a beat of silence. Then Kacchan loudly exclaimed: "Ha?"

"Until today I wasn't even sure if we were dating or not!"

"Then what did you thought it was?"

"I was hoping they were dates but you never said anything! It could be just friends hanging out!"

"You fucking dumbass!"

"I am the dumbass? If Kacchan had been clear about-" Izuku didn't finish the sentence as Kacchan silenced with the most aggressive kiss he ever received. Not that he had expected anything else from Kacchan.

"I was going to wait, taking slow vanilla and shit but that was a mistake, uh?" Kacchan whispered, low and dangerous against his lips and Izuku never felt so turned on in his life.

"Don't worry, I can take it Kacchan."

"I'll hold you to that, nerd."

The End

.

.

.

\- Bonus scene -

"I think I have a crush on a girl in my biology class," said Ochako as soon as she sat down next to Izuku.

"That's great Ochako!"

"'zuku! She's so nice and funny."

Izuku nodded, opening his bento box.

"And her tongue!"

Izuku blushed. "Ochako!"

"What? I don't want you to judge my kink when you are probably all 'Daddy spank me!' With your boyfriend!"

Izuku spluttered, almost dropping his bento.

"Oh my god! You do!"

"I don't call him daddy!"

"But you do ask him to spank you!"

Izuku preferred to not give her the satisfaction of replying.

The End

* * *

I actually wrote the bonus scene before writing anything else lol  
As I wrote the actual part 2 I realized that the scene was not fitting anywhere thus the addition.  
Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
